Legend of The Wild Ones
by CrystalBVB
Summary: Based on BVB's LOTB. Eve Black's daughter Angel has been told the story of The Wild Ones since she was an infant. Now living with her waister of a father she turns to memories of dreams and nightmares she used to have about F.E.A.R and The Wild Ones. But what happens when F.E.A.R seems to be lurking around her home town? Is this real or will she be locked away like her mother?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my story based on Black Veil Brides's movie Legion of The Black! I just HAD to write this out. I'm even thinking about putting some of my own and BVB's songs in with a script version for this ^^ hope you like it! Enjoy!**

A myth... a legend .. a ghost... a shadow... The Wild Ones, and their Legion of The Black were that and so much more to me... a story my mother once told me. Where The Wild Ones, The Prophet, The Destroyer, The Mourner, The Deviant and The Mystic, lead an army called the Legion of The Black against F.E.A.R who kept many people captive, shut away in pain and darkness, tortured for any sign of hope or happiness. After a girl who was much like my mum, who was one of the Legion's members, was murdered for escaping F.E.A.R's prison, they stormed the gates and destroyed the F.E.A.R shadows, they had won!... for now...

"Mummy... did F.E.A.R really die?" I asked mum one night before she put me to bed. I was only a child, but even from being a toddler I could remember that one story asif I was born with it engraved in my mind.

"Why do you ask that honey?" She asked me. My mum was called Eve. Eve Black. She was a famous writer. And I was her wanna-be-actress daughter... Shit! Forgot to tell you my name! I'm Angel! Angel Black since I never took my father's name... anyway, random story intrusion over! My answer wasn't exactly what people would expect from a 7 year old kid.

"Because he's still there in your story and in my dreams. He's in my dreams too... F.E.A.R is still there..." I spoke honestly. I'm only glad that my mother was not the kind of person to react as her parents had. She was locked in a mental hospital just because she was more interested in being creative and choosing art and creative writing over self harm, until her parents finally realized what a huge mistake they'd made. She wound up in a coma in which she dreamed she was chased by one of the Shadows, or Shades as I called them. Then she woke up and she was brought home. Needless to say being put in the mental home in the first place was what made her have mental problems in the future more than anything.

"It's only a dream my love." My mother smiled softly. "It's just a little nightmare. If you have that again, think of the Wild Ones... they'll keep you safe."

"I will mummy." I laied back in my bed. "Goodnight..."

"Goodnight Angel." And with that, she turned out the light.

As hard as I tried, I had the same dream yet again... I guess I should explain about how it all started.

It began with an angel falling from a Heaven... it's not like the heaven most people believe in. All the angels are controlled and forced to be perfect by the threat of a god they never see and fewer and fewer of them believe exists. She stood up to the head angel and demanded to see proof of the god she was being forced to serve. Outraged, the head angel ordered her to be exiled by being sent to earth. She fell and landed in a desert, not far from a small village. F.E.A.R Shadows appeared and tried to capture her, but the desert villagers came to her rescue and drove the Shadows back. The villagers took her in, and she soon fell in love with the oldest son of the family she lived with. They got together and had 5 sons. Prophet, Deviant, Destroyer, Mystic and Mourner. But it didn't last... F.E.A.R attacked the village and took the angel prisoner. Only the father and the five sons escaped the burning town they once called home. The brothers took refuge in another village 2 miles from the F.E.A.R prison. The angel was taken to The Voice of F.E.A.R and was forced to become his queen. Soon, another child was born... a child named Fallen... and she is me. I am the daughter of F.E.A.R

"It's only a dream... I'm not scared of you!" I always told myself... I only wish I was right...


	2. Chapter 2

"There's just one thing I wanna ask." Josh, my best friend, was talking to me as we walked through the school gates. He knew all about my old dreams I used to have and the story mum told me. He was a cool guy. Tall, as in WAY taller than me. He made me feel like a munchkin! Damn my inability to grow any taller than 5 foot 4! He ware oldBlack Veil Brides shirts just like I did. Skinny jeans, studded cuffs and belts with chains, black eyeliner. Of course on the odd day we both ware full on warpaint inspired by those god's of rock... which would earn us instant detention for 'evoking the image of Satan and all that is unholy and dirty and abnormal in this world.' As the teachers would tell us. We were used to the insults and the idiocy of teachers who would tell us we were inhuman. Truth be told, if being human meant being like them I'd rather call myself a vampire... which I do. I don't care if its weird. This is me! Anyway, Josh never failed to enjoy me talking about my old dreams. He was like a gender-bend of me (his words, NOT mine!) and we both loved it.

"How did the Wild Ones even GET their powers? It's like they appeared out of nowhere. And then your dreams explain how they were born but not their powers..." He tilted his head to one side, causing his 'emo' style hair to fall into his face. As much as I DESPISE that word for multiple reasons, its all I could ever think of to describe his hair. Despite the similarities in our clothes, there were differences in our looks. His hair was pitch black and his eyes were spectacularly blue, just like Prophet's eyes, from what I remembered of my dreams. I guess its one of the reasons I felt safe around him. And he had really pale skin. I tried to keep pail but my natural skin tone is pretty dark ether way, my eyes are too dark to just be brown, their nearer to black. As for my hair, I liked to dye it silver with lagoon blue streaks in them. My hair was just layered and all swept to one side.

"Because," I explained. "Their mother was a fallen angel. She had VERY special powers. They were half human so they didn't get her wings or all of her power. But they did get some things." I smiled. "Like control over fire for example."

"Like Mystic..."

"Amazing physical strength."

"Like Destroyer..."

"Fighting skills and reflexes of a ninja!"

"Like Mourner and Deviant..."

"Who also have the ability to see into the future but they can't control that power. And last but not least, the leadership and wisdom of a king, and a ferociously protective instinct of those you care for."

"Prophet. I don't think I've seen anyone as protective of anyone or anything as he is over his legion." Josh grinned. "Besides you."

"I'm not THAT protective." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh really? Who turned into the Incredible Vampiric Hulk on the bastards who threw acid at you because it hit me instead?" I cringed at the memory. We were in science class and one of the ass holes decided it would be funny to throw a highly strong acid at me. Unfortunately for them, their aim was... well crap really. They hit Josh instead, and so naturally I beat the crap out of them. He still has burn scars on his left arm and all down his back...

"That was different, you wound up in hospital." I folded my arms in protest of his accusation. I was no hero, no protector.

"Ok, ok then... so anyway, that explains why they wound up with powers. So Fallen got the wings?"

"She hides them mostly, incase The Voice finds out and locks her in the F.E.A.R torture room." I cringed inwardly at the thought of that place... the cold damp room, thick with filth and blood, the smell of sweat and that metallic red liquid... it was worse than being in school... well, almost.

"Out my way!" Hannah, the school's resident witch with a capital B, pushed passed us and wound up pushing Josh over. "What a freak!"

"Oy! Pom-poms for brains! You owe my friend an apology!" I grabbed her by her... um... 'dress' sleeveand turned her around.

"No waaaaay!" Squealed like a piglet being sat on. "Get off of meeeee!" she began slapping me and clawing my arms with her nails. I shoved her off of me... only to loose my balance, fall and crack my head off the ground.

I couldn't hear or see anything. I half expected to just wake up in a hospital the next morning after another instant and dreamless sleep... but I didn't. I didn't begin to wake up as I expected. Or hear what I expected... I awoke to what sounded like the grinding of gears or a saw cutting through metal, and the whipping sound of a large generator beneath the metal flooring I could now feel beneath me... There was a soft yet daunting tap... tap... tap... water leaking from a pipe. I gagged as the smell of blood reached my nose, and as I did, burning pain filled my chest.

"AH!..." I hacked roughly until I felt blood in my mouth. That cant be good...

I stood, hearing chains rattling as I did, and opened my eyes... Dark, green metal walls surrounded me in a tiny room. Pipes were everywhere, and on one side of the room was a clamp door like something out of a sci-fi film. My body was filled with pain and I looked at myself... I was in some kind of one-piece black denim outfit covered in dull studs and bones. One arm was missing and the other was torn up. Why did this room look so familiar?... I spun around very slowly to survey my surroundings. The ground was black with filth and brown dust, and blood... There were all kinds of devices, some ancient methods and some new... all for torture. I panicked and quickly spun around to see an emblem imprinted into the wall in glistening chrome. The only clean thing in the room. It was of a snake, entangling itself and half coiling into a circle... It cant be...

"F.E.A.R..." I whispered in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew this was a dream! It HAD to be!... but like it was in the past it felt all too real... how can this be happening now after all these years?! "F. ! LET ME OUT!" I growled and began pounding at the door. I no longer cared about the pain. I just knew I had to escape... but no sound came. Nothing but the droning machinery that ran the building...

Wait a minute! No sound? What happened to the whispers of F.E.A.R's residents? The screams of pain and fear, cries for help of those being taken to the torture rooms. What happened to the F.E.A.R Shadow's laughs as they taunted the residents of their prison. I noticed a dial in the corner of the room beside the door. It was the date... I realized what had happened. The Wild Ones had already stormed the place and rescued everyone... so... how come I was left here?...

"Fallen?" A voice called my name. I closed my eyes as I let the warmth of the voice surround me. For once in a very long time, I felt safe, truly safe. That voice I knew all too well, even after all these years... I turned to see Prophet standing there. He looked like a ghost. He always did when he used his power to see me. I felt my heart sink a little when I realized he wasn't really here. But then I smiled in relief. It meant he and the others were safe.

"Prophet!" I grinned.

"Your alive..." He looked upset. "I thought... you were dead."

"No, I- I think I may have been in a coma the past... 10 years..." I stuttered a little. It was so cold in there I thought I was going to freeze to death...

"I'll tell the others your alive..."

"What's wrong Proph?..." I tilted my head a little. "You seem upset? You defeated F.E.A.R..."

"No... we didn't..." Prophet looked away. I never seen those blue eyes so sad... "The Voice escaped us... your father is still alive. He ran and hid, and if you try to leave, he WILL kill you... there's no question about that."

"Then there is only one thing for me to do... When he comes to get me once he knows I'm awake, I'll play along with his game, pretend to be on his side. Maby I can gather information on what he plans to do next. No way will he let you get away with destroying the prison." I folded my arms. Now I was enraged. No one EVER hurt my brothers if I had something to do with it. If F.E.A.R wanted to hurt them, he'd need to go through me first.

"Dont try to escape until we are there to help you!" Prophet looked straight into my eyes. It was almost like he was daring me to even THINK of disobeying. He knew me too well. I never took orders before... but for once I suppose he had a relevant reason for giving me this request. If I tried anything then what was left of the Shadows could easily kill me.

With a sigh, I nodded. "Sure thing bro..."

Prophet smiled and gave me that trademark smirk of his, before disappearing, leaving me alone in the dark, dank room. I waited there for hours, until suddenly, the door hissed as it opened...

But it wasn't who I expected. A girl walked inside. She looked a lot like me... but her skin was very grey from lack of sunlight, her hair was brown and up in bunches... and the worst sight was her clothes. She ware an elegent white dress, spattered with blood. Some patches were so old the blood had turned black, others so fresh the blood was still wet. Blood flaked from the skin of her hands and her cheeks, and her mouth was curled upwards into a manic smile. Her eyes were yellowing and bloodshot. In short, she looked insane. Her feet were bare and bleeding from shards of glass stuck in them. I stepped back and she let out a piercing scream as she leaped at me!

And then... nothing...


	4. Chapter 4

"Ok, so, you dreamed that you were attacked by your twin sister?" Josh folded his arms in disbelief. We were waiting for the teacher to come into class. She was late. As usual. WHY she was a teacher here none of us could work out. Even the most well known teacher's pet in the school, Rodney Boggles, had to complain about her lateness... unfortunately he only ever told me and never had the guts to confront the teacher herself about it. What a whip!

"No, no! This was Fallen's sister. Well, kind of. I'd forgotten that part of my dreams. Her father had her almost cloned, using power he claimed came from The Matriarch..." I explained a little too loudly. People were staring at me... not that I really cared.

"Why did you even ask Andy- I mean Prophet, if they had killed the voice of F.E.A.R? You already knew he was alive... And so, the Matriarch is real now? And why-" Josh was sharply cut off by me, rolling my eyes.

"Interrogation much?!..." I sighed. "I know I knew that fear was alive... but at the same time I didn't... its like I didn't exist, like I really was Fallen. Angel and all her memories were gone and Fallen was the only thing that was real... then it was like it was all a dream... Angel was back and Fallen was gone..." When I looked back at Jamie, the only thing his face said to me was 'The fuck? Are you crazy?'. Anyone else and I'd have torn their head off... but he already knew I was a bit nuts, so him, I didn't really mind giving me that look. "I know, its weird, but there is no other way to explain it." I put up my hands. How else do you explain leading a double life in your dreams? Come on!

"Ok, so... you think F.E.A.R is up to something?..." Josh asked a little wearily.

"It's not real J." I mumbled... though I was beginning to have my doubts. "But yes, I do. He's ALWAYS up to something. He's like my dad... even looks like my dad... minus the weird bluish black eyes and pure white skin he now has." I pulled a face, remembering the image shown to me of what F.E.A.R looked like at the end of my mothers dream.

"Well it could be real. Your the one who came up with the suggestion that our dreams are just us seeing through the eyes of another version of us in a parallel dimension." He pointed out.

"Which you said was stupid nonsense." I folded my arms. All those years arguing with him about theories on dreams and alternate realitys and he chooses NOW to decide to believe me?

"Well... say for arguments sake it isn't... Say it really is real... one of the rules was, if you die in that life you die in this one too. If your right then Fallen might be the end of you. Maby we should think of a way to help her... you... whatever, to escape." Josh suggested.

"Great idea, but how? Even if we do, I wont remember it, and Prophet told me... her... Fallen to stay put!" I sighed in exasperation.

"And have ither you or Fallen always done what your told?" Josh raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes and slumped in my seat.

"Nope..."

"Then its sealed. We are gonna do what we can to find out what F.E.A.R is up to... come on, there's an assembly. Apparently something big is gonna happen to the school or something like that."

I followed Josh into the hall and sat on the bleachers beside him with our registry class. There seemed to be a huge buzz, even among the teachers. It seemed even they were unaware of the announcement about to be made. The assembly had already begun, but something caught my eye. My jaw dropped as I looked outside to see the school sign being removed, replaced with an emblem that looked familiar... a big, chrome plaque of a self-entangled snake... It couldn't be! It was impossible! I opened my sketch book, where I drew what I could remember of my dreams... and there it was, a drawing of Fallen standing, staring in horror at the spotless snake on the grimy wall of her prison cell. I silently nudged Josh, my jaw dropping, and pointed to my picture.

"Yea, you've showed me that before... so what?" He looked confused as he whispered to me, not wanting to gain the attention of the teacher jus at the end of the row of seats. But then he saw me point outside where the school name used to hang over the entrance. His eyes widened. "You don't think... no, it has to be a coincidence..." He shook his head violently.

"Lets hope so..." I mumbled, hearing a harsh 'HUSH!' from the teacher. I quickly returned my attention to the assembly speech.

"... And so I'm afraid the school newspaper will not be distributed until we can find a new editor." Mrs Dallis, the head mistress, continued speaking as if she hadn't noticed anyone talking at all. "But my main concern tonight is of two issues. The first and full most of importance, is the disappearances that have been happening. It seems for the past week, students have gone missing. It is believed... that they have been kidnapped." She announced wearily. The entire room was a buzz again with shocked and somewhat excited whispers. "HUSH! Children, please!" She commanded. "No one knows anything about these disappearances, only that the last place the children have been seen has been mostly destroyed. They all lived on the same street so far. And there seems to be snake scales at the crime too. No one walk home alone and be weary..." Mrs Dallis finished, then took a big sigh, and almost seemed to slump. She was usually very uptight and too proud so slump. She was an older woman, with hair dyed a brassy blonde, always dressed in a pink shirt beneath grey suite jackets and grey work trousers. She reminded me of my grandmother, an etiquette teacher, stuck up as you can believe! "I... have one last announcement... I am no longer going to be headmistress here in the school." The poor woman looked as if she had to puke the words up or they'd never come out. "May I welcome your new headmaster Professor Miedo!" The woman finished and scuttled off the stage.

A man came bumbling onto the stage. He looked like a nervous wreak! The guy was dressed in a puke-brown tweed suite that was near bursting with his large weight and a dickey bow tie, like an overweight Doctor Who! He was mostly balled, with a little ring of hair around his head like a monk, which had so many colours in it, it looked like a clowns wig! He waddled over to the mic stand and began to stutter uncontrollably. I wasn't sure if I should have pitied the poor man or laughed at him. This cant really be the new head teacher!

"W- w- well- ye- I-o- Yes! H- Hello..." He finally managed to splutter some words out. "I- I am your new... head teacher... P- Professor M- Mi- Mied- d- do... The s- school!... The School is being ch- changed! We a- a- are no longer St. M- Mullbury's... We are now... S- Slythe Ac- c- Aca- Academy..." He half laughed, half whimpered. "There are going to be alot of changes around here..." He suddenly seemed to be acting very creepy and scary. One minute its like he's a nervous robot reciting a script, the next its like he's been possessed by some psycho control freak! Something wasn't right...

"We should keep an eye on all of this..." I mumbled to Josh. Now I had BOTH worlds to worry about...


	5. Chapter 5

I groaned in pain as I woke up. The familiar stench of blood, stagnant water and burning incense burnt my nose, and I felt the bite of cold metal around my wrists. I can no longer recall a day in my past or present that I hadn't woken in chains. I suppose I was put in them the moment I was born. Pain, the smell of blood and bite of cold metal was all I'd ever known. But of course there were a few good things. My brothers were there for me. They could never help me from where they were but they were always there to see me. I remember Deviant would talk to me all night when I had the strength to stay awake. He would tell me of the pranks he'd pull on the others and his smile shone through his cheeky brown eyes. Prophet was always protective, but still liked to laugh and be childish when he could afford to do so. It wasn't often that he could but when he was able to, it was fun. I felt safe. Destroyer liked to act a bit crazy and show off with his strength powers, but often got himself into trouble for it. He'd just laugh at it though. Mourner tried to teach me to fight so I could stand up for myself. I wasn't the best student. He'd always laugh because I fell over. And Mystic, well, he was quiet but nice, we just enjoyed each others company. We'd sit and talk just about random things and try to answer questions that perhaps should never be answered.

Now I remembered why I was trying to escape. I'd spent so long in the F.E.A.R prison that I had almost forgotten WHY I was so desperate to run to my brothers and live free. I still had a reason to be here in this world and I was not about to waist it.

"I see your finally awaaaake..." An annoyingly high-pitched voice echoed out to me. I knew where I was. There was no need to open my eyes.

I was in the throne room. There were two stone platforms connected by a thin stone "bridge" and either side of which were pools of water, which were much deeper than people would think, and candles were dotted everywhere to illuminate the pitch black room. On one platform was the chair to which I was chained and on the other a golden throne which could sink into the ground to leave the platform bare. I opened my eyes to see my twin who had attacked me standing before me. F.E.A.R slouched comfortably and lazily on the gold seat on which he usually perched like some bundle of nerves.

"I see..." F.E.A.R half spoke, half hissed. "Good work, Devine..." He chuckled, giving a sick smile, his teeth and lips stained with an inky black substance. "You've been asleep for quite some time Fallen."

"Yea, how DID that happen by the way?" I spat back. I almost froze for a second. I never realized I could have such an attitude! But I suppose being locked away in a torture chamber for 10 years would do that to anyone, and worse.

"That doesn't matter... The good news is, your back..."

"I have a request." I sighed, trying to keep my cool. I'd never lied to my father before. To ANYONE in fact... well other than my brothers. Dont look at me like that! They'd go NUTS if they knew about the stuff that people here do to me. "I wish to join you. I want to take the Wild One's place and lead the Legion of The Black on our side." I have to admit, I'm a damn good actress. I was SURE they'd fall for it...

"Oh, my dear little Fallen one..." He began to laugh, and Divine began to laugh with him like a Hyena on laughing gas! "Did you really expect me to believe that?!" He suddenly turned serious and growled threateningly. "Don't DARE take me for a fool!" He slammed his fist on the throne and stood. The sudden noise made both me and Divine jump, but she laughed harder, where I was gritting my teeth. "I saw you talking to your brother. I knew I should have killed you myself!"

"HAHAHA! Kill her daddy! Kill her! Kill her! Kill her!" Divine began skipping and jumping up and down, like an excited child begging for candy. "Oh! Oh! Can I do it?!" She put up her hand and skipped on the spot.

"No my girl, I have some other plans for her. We'll kill her later." F.E.A.R turned to me and walked until he stood in front of me, just before my platform. "Now... you may have ruined my plan but you being alive means I can fix it. But first we need to fix you. We can't have you telling your brothers about what is going on..."

"Wait... what do you mean?" I felt panic rise inside of me. What the hell was he going to do?!

I watched as the throne slowly sunk down into the opposing platform, to reveal a strange mirror behind it. The mirror was very large but it didn't look like a normal mirror. The surface moved and rippled like the surface of the sea and held a black veil of a dark aura around it. The edges of the mirror lit up and someone appeared inside, but the figure was clouded. The mirror was no mirror but a portal, a gate way to somewhere not of my world... a strange woman broke out of the gate. She was barely clothed, had long, silvery blonde hair, and yellow, snake-like eyes. The second she was free she stalked towards me. Her mouth opened and a snake with the same eyes and dark green scales slithered forwards instead of her tongue, and struck my neck. I screamed and pulled at my chains, desperate to get away, but it only caused my wrists to bleed. All I could hear was my heart hammering and F.E.A.R and Divine laughing hysterically.

I blacked out for a while. I'd expected to be dead... but no... I woke. I growled in anger and tried to use my power to call for my brothers. "HELP! MOURNER! DESTROYER! PROHET! HELP!" I felt hot tears run down my face. I'd never cried before... I'd screamed in pain and sometimes in terror, if my pride allowed it... but I'd never shed a tear before someone else's eyes. And here I was, tied to a chair in front of my so-called father and my twin sister, sobbing and screaming for help. Why couldn't I contact them?! Why couldn't they here me?...

"Do you believe now, Fallen?" F.E.A.R asked. "Do you believe in our beloved Matriarch now? Amazing what the venom of her bite can do. All of your mind reading and telepathic powers are gone."

"I believe you've used a science you claim to be magic to being a soul-sucking woman from another universe here and just NAMED her a so-called god to control those you lost to my brothers!" I hissed through gritted teeth. "And what do you have to gain?!"

" Your sister will go to them in your place." F.E.A.R smirked. I looked at her. She had stolen my clothes! Her brown hair had been let down and dyed blue and silver like my own. "And she will kill the entire Legion of The Black from the inside one by one. And then she will bring the Wild Ones straight to me. And the Matriarch will feast on them and their powers." He rubbed his hands together in glee, an insanely demonic look in his sickly black and blue eyes. "Tough I might tease them a little and make them watch her eat you first."

I felt my stomach lurch. This was sick! I can't let them hurt my brothers! "My brothers aren't that stupid! They'll know it isn't me!" I shouted back to him.

"I'm afraid they won't. Don't worry. I'll make sure the deaths of that army of children don't die too slowly... maybe."

It was then the Zealots grabbed me and threw me into another cell. I tripped over something, but I couldn't care for what it was. I began to scream, standing up and pounding at the walls. In the corner of the room I noticed a mirror, a real one. I looked so different. My skin was sickly grey like my sisters from spending so long in this place. My clothes she had stolen were replaced with her clothes. My hair was still blue but in bunches with bloody ribbon, and I was wearing a blood stained dress. I began to scream again, ripping the bunches off and ripping off the dress. I threw on some rags I found on the floor, most likely from someone who was once kept in here. I began to cry again, the tears burning my eyes and near blinding me, I began to punch and smash the mirror. It was then that I was grabbed and spun around. A girl stood before me, before she sunk to her knees, clutching my hands.

"Please!" She begged. "Please don't hurt us Divine, we've done nothing wrong!" The girl was around my age, if slightly younger. She had dark mocha skin and black hair that was in braids, and what used to have been colourful beads dangling at the ends. Her large brown eyes were swelling with tears as she choked on her sobs.

"Calm down, calm down." I set onto my knees, all anger and aggression gone. She seemed familiar to me... "I'm not Divine, my name is Fallen, her twin." I explained calmly. "How long have you been here?" I asked calmly. Surely my brothers had saved everyone while I was in that coma... right?...

"T- two days..." She whispered. She had calmed down now, but she was still terrified.

"So they've gone back to kidnapping people again... their trying to rebuild this so-called 'state...'" I mumbled to myself. It looks like my brothers have more people than myself to rescue. "What is your name?"

"J- Jackie... Jackie Chapmen." She managed to calm down properly now, her breath evening out.

"Are there more of you in here?"

"Three others. Skye, Alice and Toni. All girls. We were all taken from our home..."

"How?..."

"We were all students in the same school... we were fans of the same band so we were kind of friends. Not close but we had something in common... the last thing any of us remember is being in detention with our headmaster. He asked us to feed his pet snake, he kept one in his office. But it was weird..."

"Weird in what way?"

"The snake looked normal, until I opened the cage. The eyes changed from snakes eyes... to human eyes."


	6. Chapter 6

"Josh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I thudded my fists against the door of his house. "Josh let me in this is important!" I screamed. Something was VERY wrong with my dreams. In face, everything in my LIFE was wrong right now!

"What the -"Josh groggily answered the door, but I burst in before he could say anything more. I was grateful that his mother worked on weekends. She'd think I was mental crashing into the house the way I was.

"We are in SERIOUS trouble Josh!" I exclaimed in my panic, but Josh seemed to be too tired to listen.

"Why are you wearing a bandage around your neck?" He mumbled in such a sleepy slur he almost sounded drunk. "You look like you've been bitten by a vampire!" He gave a goofy, I'm-half-asleep-but-high-on-life grin.

"Josh!" I near screamed at him in my frustration. "This is about my DREAMS!" I did my best to emphasize what I was talking about, and it seemed to work. He woke right up like someone stuck him with a shot of caffeine up his backside (again, his words, NOT mine!).

"Ok, what's the problem then? Find out anything new?"

"Yes, and its NOT good news! The Matriarch is REAL!" Josh, who was taking a sip of Lucozade, spray-spat and coughed in shock.

"What do you mean, she's real?!"

"She's actually a being from an alternate dimension. She feeds on magic and chaos, that's why she makes people stay with F.E.A.R to worship her. Their pain and fear and deaths, its anarchy, food and fuel to her. She bit Fallen to take away her powers to talk to her brothers!"

"Why only take those powers and not all of them?"

"Because if she takes all of them, Fallen dies and they need her alive. They plan to use her to kill the Wild Ones. They've taken her prisoner again and sent her twin out to take her place. Divine. She's gonna kill the Legion in order to get the Wild Ones alone and take them to the F.E.A.R prison."

"Then what?"

"Their gonna feed all of them to The Matriarch so she can be brought into their world, any world. If she takes their powers she can seep herself into any world that ever existed, even here!"

"You really think thats gonna happen?..." Josh folded his arms, looking rather sceptical.

"I think it already has... When I- I mean Fallen as locked away in the prison I met four other girls... they were from our school, the girls who went missing, including Skye and Jackie." I threw my hands up in the air.

"But how did they get here?"

"I don't know... all I do know is that they were last seen in Detention with our new headmaster. And Jackie mentioned that the last thing she remembered was feeding the headmasters snake, but the snake had human eyes."

"Thats weird..." Josh mumbled. Though he never liked to admit it, it meant he was scared. He rarely was but he always mumbled when he was scared.

"This is all getting too real Josh.. I mean... look at this." I removed the bandage from my neck and Josh's eyes widened like saucers. On my neck, was a hideous bite. "This is the bite Fallen got from the Matriarch."

"Never mind what happens in your dreams... what happens to us if she works out who you are in this world?... We're on thin ice already Angel. Soon we'll have to swim in frozen waters."


End file.
